


Mine

by Blush8657



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bitterness, Dark, Domestic Violence, F/M, Horror, Jealousy, Magic, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657
Summary: How could it possibly go wrong?





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I thought I would throw my hat in the ring and put forth my take on 'the honeymoon'.
> 
> TRIGGER WARING :
> 
> Violence and Non Con elements. This is a very toxic and frankly, fucked up relationship. If you are easily upset or triggered, please do not read this.
> 
> To everybody else, enjoy!
> 
> Please leave feed back - I love reader interaction xx

She lay still, legs spread obscenely wide as her husband hovered above. She smiled serenely, eyes vacant, as his weight bore down on her, suffocatingly so. His pace quickened to an almost frenzied speed. She hurt all over.  The only thing keeping her from banging her head on the ornate mahogany headboard repeatedly, was his grip on her forearms.  
  
‘They’ll bruise’, she heard her voice from some deep crevice in her mind. But he liked to mark her. She was his.  
  
'How did this happen? How had they gotten to this place?' Her mind wandered, taking her away from her current reality.

* * *

The journey to Rome had been… normal, considering the events preceding the trip. Faustus was animated, invigorated by his new appointment.

Now that he was the Anti-Pope, he pontificated, things would be changing. He began spouting off new policies and laws he would be implementing within the Church of Night. He would be the one to take the Church back to their glory days.

  
“Interim.” Zelda interjected softly, smiling down at the babe nestled in her arms.  
  
Faustus stopped and turned to Zelda who was seated next to him on the plane.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You are the  _interim_  Anti-Pope, Faustus.” She replied pointedly, eyes never leaving Judas’ cherubic face.  
  
She felt Faustus’ eyes boring into the back of her head.  
  
The corners of Zelda’s mouth turned upward. She ran a finger over the babe’s cheek and tickled under his chin, eliciting a wide smile.

* * *

  
Faustus closed his eyes and sighed, taking a gulp of whiskey from his tumbler. _This again_.

They had now been in Rome for 48 hours. Their residences could not be more opulent, the riches and gifts offered to the newlyweds from the council could not be more extravagant, yet here Zelda was, pecking and picking at this specific scab.  
  
“For the last time Zelda,  _we_  are on our honeymoon. Forget about that mob! Satan’s sake!”  
  
Zelda shot up from her dresser, auburn hair coiffed to perfection.  
  
“That ‘ _mob_ ’ is my family! And you would do well to remember that!” Her green eyes flashed in anger.  
  
Faustus’s jaw clenched. “ **I** am your family now. Your allegiance, your  _loyalty_  lies with me!”  
  
Zelda stepped back and laughed incredulously. “You think because I married you, I will forsake my own flesh and blood?”

She walked back to her dresser, her cobalt blue slip clinging to her curves deliciously. “Why, have _you_  no concept of loyalty, Faustus?” She quipped haughtily, reapplying her blood red lipstick.  
  
He threw the glass against the wall, smashing it into a thousand little pieces and watched the shards scatter across the marble flooring.  
  
Zelda raised an eyebrow. “You always did have a flair for the dramatics”. With a flick of her wrist, the spilled whiskey was gone, and the tumbler intact.  
  
Faustus felt his face grow hot. She was mocking him. He stomped towards her and yanked her up by the arm, bringing her to face him.  
  
“Now you listen here”, his voice was low, dangerous. “You are now  _my_  wife. Your behaviour will be befitting of your position as the wife of the Anti-Pope.” Their lips were inches apart.  
  
Zelda squirmed under his grasp, but he only squeezed harder.  
  
Faustus continued. “You are a Blackwood, and you will conduct yourself as such. Is that clear?”  
  
Zelda stared, her face was hard, unreadable. Faustus jolted her for a response.  
  
“Is that clear…wife?” His lips were barely brushing hers now.  
  
“Crystal.” She managed before her husband’s mouth crushed on to hers.

* * *

  
She opened the door to their suite and walked in, locking the door behind her. She blinked in surprise to find it in complete darkness. Faustus had agreed to take baby Judas for a few hours in order to allow Zelda to run some errands. No doubt spending his money on expensive scraps of silk and lace, he mused at the time. But they had been here a week now and she had been a relatively dutiful wife, not to mention the perfect mother. He could never expect to _fully_ reign in Zelda Spellman.  
  
  
Setting her bags aside, she made her way to the bedroom when her heels crunched against something hard and uneven. She took a tentative step forward only to hear more crunching.  
  
  
Zelda stopped. Something felt off.  
  
  
“ _Illustrant_ ” she muttered, waving her fingers.  
  
   
The lights in the suite slowly flickered on, revealing the living area. Save for a smashed whisky decanter, which she had had the good fortune of trampling on (she rolled her eyes in irritation), the place was immaculate. It had probably toppled off the sideboard.  
  
“Faustus?” She called as she enchanted away the debris.  
  
“Faustus, are you there?” Silence echoed around her and neither her husband or step-child were to be found. Taking her early unease as just overreaction, she deduced Faustus had dumped his son with the nanny and taken himself to one of the Church’s ‘gentlemen only’ clubs. ‘Gentlemen indeed' she scoffed.

                                    ***

Zelda’s conclusions were correct. With the evening marching on into night and having had no contact from her husband, she called the nanny who confirmed that His Eminency had indeed left Judas in her care. She instructed for the child to be returned to her and dismissed the help for the night.  
  
                                     ***  
  
Zelda awoke abruptly. The sound of Judas’ wails cutting through her sleepy haze. She scrambled out of bed and hurried to his cot across the room.  
  
“Oh, there now…” She comforted as she picked him up and cradled him against her chest. “What’s gotten you so upset? I’m here, I’m here…” She soothed rocking him back and forth.  
  
_**SMASH** **!!**_  
  
She jumped, taken aback by the unexpected noise from the other room. Quickly placing the crying babe back in his cot, she hurried to the living area.  
  
Her eyes widened at the scene before her. “ **What** in damnation is going on here!”  
  
Faustus pulled his mouth away from the lithe blonde who was currently inhaling his face and grinding herself against his body on the plush velvet sofa.  
  
“My love. Join us, won’t you?” Before turning his attention back to the blonde.  
  
Zelda’s mouth hung open in shock, but she quickly recovered herself.  
  
"A cheap whore Faustus?” She sneered. “How fitting. Wash yourself of the filth before you come to bed.”  
  
She turned and headed back to the bedroom. Judas had cried himself back into sleep, only whimpering now and then as she rocked his cot gently.  
  
Faustus glared as she walked away, her ruby silk negligee flowing behind her. His eyes hardened.  
  
“Get off!” Her pushed the girl off him. She looked at him surprised. “Get out,  **now**!” He bellowed, making the door fly open.

The girl did not need to be told twice. Collecting her belongings, she had barely made it out of the threshold before the door slammed shut in her face.  
  
Faustus sat seething in his spot for the next few hours.  
  
                                    ***  
  
Zelda awakened with a feeling of unease. Had she had a bad dream? What time was it?

As if in answer, the grandfather clock chimed to indicate it only being 2:30 at night.  
  
It was then she saw it. Him. His dark silhouette sitting on the seat by her side of the bed, illuminated by a candle lit lamp.  
  
“Faustus, what are you doing?” She dismissed him sleepily. Judas would need a feed in a couple of hours and she for one wished for some more rest before it was due.   
  
“Dearest, I wish to talk. That’s all.” His voice was low, gravelly. The timbre sent goose bumps up her arm.  
  
“Well, husband, I plan to sleep. So, don’t waste your breath.” She turned over to face away from him.  
  
“How was your day.... Did you do anything of… _interest_?”  
  
Zelda gasped as one clawed finger ran along the length of her shoulder to her wrist and then back up again.  
  
“Any  _meetings_ … I should know about?”  
  
Her body stiffened. They had sworn a blood oath. Bastards!  
  
“What are you talking about Faustus, I don’t have time for this.”  
  
Faustus laughed mirthlessly. “Oh Zelds.” His nailed dug deeper into his wife’s arm, leaving red marks.  
  
“Do you believe me to be a fool?” His voice was still calm, but Zelda felt a crackling in the air. Perhaps it was best she come clean. Soothe his ego.  
  
She sighed and sat up, her pillows propping up behind her. “No Faustus. If there’s one thing you are not, it’s foolish.” He did not respond. “I am worried. Can you understand that? I am worried… _**petrified**_ , for my family. I had to do something, because  _you_ won’t.”  
  
“Ah, I see.” He sounded calm, reasonable.  
  
“Y-you do?”  
  
“Of course, of course. So, because _my_ ruling - as the Anti-Pope, against the felon who murdered our last Anti-Pope, and then made an attempt on my life - on our wedding day no less, does not please you, you saw fit to meet with  **MY**  council, behind my back, to overturn  **MY**  decision. Does that sound about right?”  
  
Zelda’s jaw twitched. “I was doing as you instructed, husband"  
  
This caught Faustus off guard. "What?" He blinked.  
  
"I was merely conducting myself...as a Blackwood". She raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "Ambrose was framed. He is innocent, **_you_** know this.” She had stopped short of accusing him outright but the insinuation hung thickly.  
  
“I am your husband and I am your leader!” He stood up suddenly, his tall frame hovering over her.  
  
“And what of it, Faustus?!” She yelled back, equally as angry. “I should lie down and let you murder my nephew, and shackle my niece because she will not conform to your dated, misogynistic regression of our Church? No. You do not know me at all, if you think I will not fight till my dying breath for my fa-“  
  
“Your family, of course! And **yet** , have they _ever_ shown you gratitude for your sacrifices, for ripping away your chance at a life, so you could take on a sewer rat and a mongrel with your fool of a sist–“  
  
He stopped mid rant as the sharp sting of Zelda's hand heated up his cheek.  
  
"Don't you dare." Her eyes blazed emerald, her voice cold. "The only one who ripped away my chance at a life, was you. You and your cowardice."  
  
Faustus' face was thunderous now, his eyes dark and intense.  
  
"You never had the balls to stand up to my brother. Hell, Sabrina has more gumption than you ever could. Is that why you're heaven bent on controlling her?" She laughed scornfully. "Because the child reminds you of the man you'll never be?"  
  
"You bitch!" He slapped her with the back of his hand, the force knocking her over on the bed.  
  
Zelda wasn't deterred however, ignoring the sudden throbbing of her cut lip.  
  
"The truth hurts, doesn't it, _darling_." She smiled triumphantly.  
  
Judas' high pitched cry broke through. The commotion had clearly disturbed him. Zelda made to get out of the bed when Faustus pushed her back down.  
  
"Your son is upset." She glared.  
  
"He'll be fine. But we're not finished." He divested himself of his clothing with the exception of his underwear.  
  
"So thats your answer, fight me and then fuck me. Well, I'm no pawn in your twisted little game!" Her body vibrated as it summoned energy strong enough to send Faustus flying on to the floor.  
  
"Oof!" His body slammed against the marble painfully. But he would not be bested by a woman. He sent the force of a fist on her jaw, and watched as she screamed in surprise, giving him enough time to stand up and charge at her.  
  
Their bodies tackled one other on the bed; fingernails scratching against skin so deeply they left welts, teeth sank into flesh so hard that they broke skin and drew blood. Hair was tugged and pulled at painfully, airflows restricted.  
  
Faustus pinned Zelda under his muscular frame. Her slip had torn in the tussel, exposing her exquisite form. His hand wrapped around her throat, applying pressure to her pulse.  
  
" _You're mine_. Do you understand? Youll always belong to me. Not your brother, not the Spellmans, **me**."  
  
"I'd rather be mortal." His wife snarled back, face flushed, eyes glowing.  
  
He couldn't help his body's reaction, she was sublime in her unfiltered rage. The perfect companion to him.  
  
He suddenly leaned down and kissed her, softer than he had intended.  
  
Zelda's breath hitched in her throat as his tongue slipped in. She was not expecting this, but found herself responding.  
  
They broke away after a few minutes, her husband's hand still around her throat.  
  
"Faustus, the babe", she panted softly. "Let me tend to him... please".  
  
Faustus released his hold on his wife, watching darkly as she ran to the crying baby and cradled him against her bosom.  
  
This... this was how he needed her. When they worked together, they were unstoppable. A force like no other.  
  
Zelda trudged back to bed wearily after a few minutes of settling Judas. And no wonder he was so upset. The intensity was palpable in the air. That kind of energy was too much for such a young child.  
  
Faustus did not respond. He lay her on the bed under him, running a hand through her cascading locks and proceeded to plant gentle kisses on every part of exposed flesh.

His mouth latched on to the open wound on her neck, sucking hungrily at her blood. She tasted sweeter than honey.  
  
Zelda gasped as he pushed into her unexpectedly at the same time and began thrusting. The tenderness he had displayed moments ago, now gone.

He took both wrists and pinned them above her head.

'There was no need' Zelda thought. She suddenly felt exhausted, as though every bit of energy within her had been drained.

Eyebrows furrowed as her body hovered between the precipice of pain and pleasure. She let out a scream as she felt a burning on her stomach. She opened her eyes to see her husband's face. His mouth was red with her blood, his eyes were blacker than she'd ever remember seeing, and he was muttering something.  
  
The atmosphere felt thick with magic. And not just any magic, this was... dark, sinister.  
  
"Faustus" she lifted her head up. "What are you-" her words caught in her throat and the colour drained entirely from her face. There, carved on her abdomen no doubt with her husband's claws, was a pentagram.  
  
She looked at him wide eyed. "Wha- what in the dark lords name are you doing?!"  
  
She quickly mumbled an incantation to throw him off her, send him flying to his death for all she cared right now. But other than a slight shove, he barely flinched.

  
He continued thrusting and mumbling, his nails digging painfully into her wrists. His voice growing louder.  
  
"Stop this Faustus!" She screamed despite feeling herself sinking slowly...  
  
It was as though her husband could not hear her. He was looking right through her. Mumbling soon turned to chanting. Words she didn't recognise but understood to be an ancient language.  
  
Zelda's body began to burn. She had to end this. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to bring forth a protection spell. But the words never came. She could only stare in horror at the shadows now dancing menacingly behind husbands form, until finally, with a deep thrust, he deposited his seed within her.  
  
Faustus collapsed on top of Zelda, panting in her ear as his sweat rolled down on to her.  
  
"Faustus..." she whispered, unable to find the words she was so desperately screaming in her head.  
  
' _ **What have you done to me?? Why?!'**_  
  
As if sensing her panic, Faustus pulled out and rolled off her, settling on his side of the bed.  
  
"It had to be done, dearest. You'll understand."  
  
Zelda stared blankly into the darkness. A small smile slowly formed on to her face. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure the sound was echoing through the residence. She felt sick, dizzy. She had to wash, cleanse whichever curse he had put upon her. The sooner she did it, the less time it could work through her system.

  
Why couldn't she move? Why couldnt she scream the obscenities rolling about her mind toward Faustus Blackwood?  
She wanted to curse him, to squeeze the air out of his lungs, to carve his heart out and feast on it herself.  
  
"Faustus..." was all she could articulate in a small, trembling voice.  
  
"Shhh...you mustn't upset yourself, my dear, you need to rest now. It will all be better in the morning." He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, husband." A sugary sweet voice responded back.  
  
The tears spilled silently down her cheeks as she continued smiling into the abyss.  
  



End file.
